Mood Swings
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: Calleigh is eight pregnant for Ryan. Ryan has to do something for H. and Eric stays with her meanwhile. I need at least 10 reviews before I can post the actual story. CaRWash but most EC. Come on guys I'm losing interest!


I'm writing something on CaRWash love and this is a hint on what I'm writing. Enjoy and leave comments!

Slowly he peeked round the corner to see if she wasn't aware of his misterious acts. Relaxed in the couch, she seemed quite occupied with the television. He quickly withdrew his head and sneekily stepped up to the front door - success!

"Ryan?" she called him - defeat! His hands clenched into a fist when he replied, "Yes, baby?"

"Are you going somewhere?" her voice was in a more softer and worried tone than his own. Ryan turned around to see his eight month pregnant wife on the verge of breaking down.

"Well um..."

"But I thought you were gonna take the whole day off and stay with me!" she broke down with tears and a wistful tone.

"I did, I am taking the day off for you..."

"Then why are you leaving?!"

"Horatio asked me to do something for him, it won't take long..."

"So what about Eric?!"

"I don't know..." he paused and shook with fright when she threw her back into the wall with a loud thump, "I'm so sorry..."

"Nevermind," she slid to the floor sobbing.

"Calleigh?" he asked in his own sobish tone.

"Just go!" she glared up at him sneering, which made him jump.

"Okay I'm going," he said quickly and found himself outside in a split second. Thoughts popped up in his head as he headed for the hummer. 'If she's mad now, imagin what will happen when I get back! Ooooh, oooh, oh my gosh, gotta think, gotta think..." he paused for a minute entering the truck. "hmm... Eric!"

Still on the floor Calleigh weeped and moaned into her stubby hands. Then someone came knocking. Quickly, but ever so slowly, she stumbled to her feet. After looking through the peephole she flung it open and threw her arms around him.

"Eric, I missed you," she greeted laying her head against his chest.

"I missed you too, Calleigh," he said in his comforting voice rubbing her back, "May I come in?"

"Sure," she let him in then closed the door.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Well, get comfortable, I'll be right back." She disappeared round the corner leaving him to settle in the couch and wait.

In a matter of time she came into the living room. She saw him staring into space relaxed with legs spread apart like how guys usually sit.

"Eric," he faced her coming towards him, "can I sit in your lap?"

"Um...?" he stuttered at what was asked, but she didn't wait for an answer before proceeding anyway. Eric stared breathelessly at the woman sitting between his legs turned to face him and her feet on the couch beside him, preferably like how a frog sat. Well she was his best friend, so he loosened up.

"You feeling okay?" he cupped her face wiping away a half dry tear.

"Yeah," she smiled glancing down letting his hand fall onto her shoulder.

"So... what's going on?"

"Well," she sighed, "it's been boring actually. I'm in the house alone most of the time."

"Why don't you go out with friends?"

"Um, it's alot of walking and whenever I can't seem to pass the candy store..." she gased up at him with greed, "...you know the one in the mall with the various types of chocolate on the shelves and oh my gosh I want some now!" Suddenly her body got tense but then felt loose again, "Oh, but then I'd get sick." The wide smile that she once had was replaced by a frown. However he thought of a solution, "How about you just have one."

"Hmm... okay!" Soon objects in the refridgorator were making noises as she searched for what she desired. In no time Eric found her relaxed again in his lap. A nicely decorated flat brown box was held infront them. Popping one in her mouth she closed her eyes moaning in enjoyment. Then a slight laugh escaped from his mouth, it was opened enough for her to stuff a piece in.

"Mmm," the taste delighted him, "this is good." The two giggled with their mouths full of the delicious goodness, but it was more succulent to her though.

A while later they engaged themselves in a long conversation. Calleigh now sat with both legs over one of his, her body sideways leaning against his.

"Well, enough about your crazy girlfriend," she chuckled from his previous joke, "what's going on back at the lab?"

"Oh yeah, uh, everything's moving smoothly in the cases..."

"Yeah? What are the cases about?"

"One's about a rubbing at a mini mart and the other's about a kidnapping. Hey, I think Ryan's helping H. on that one."

"Oh Ryan, he just gets me so angry," her voice began to rise, "I mean, he's supposed to take the day off and spend it with me!"

"I'm sorry, Cal., but it was Horatio's orders, he had no choice."

"So why didn't he phone you instead, Eric?!" It was amazing how her emotions could change so fastly, she was clearly yelling.

"I was busy at the moment. Believe me, H. didn't wanna call Ryan but her needed something to be done."

"Ryan's supposed to be here! Ow, ouch!" Calleigh winced and held her stomach in pain.

"Easy, easy, take it easy there," he slowly rubbed her back to hush her. "Are you feeling sick?"

"Umphumph, no," she replied and shook her head. Tears dripped onto her t-shirt from off her ruby face, Eric pulled her into an embrace. As her breathing slowed down she murmurred, "I'm sorry."

"That's fine. I'm sure Ryan is trying his best to get back here soon," pausing he let the words sink in. "The lab been so hectic since you left on maternity leave. Seriously we NEED you so badly to come back," a small giggle was heard, "we're nothing without our beloved 'Bullet Girl'." She sniffled and giggled once more, no matter what, Eric would always make her feel good inside and vice versor. A few mintues of silence settled between them which was so calming to them both. Calleigh shifted a little saying, "I upset the baby." After, he felt her warm palm like his and place it atop her belly. Without question he still thought of why she did that. A few thumps were felt in his hand middle and he jumped with fright - it was the answer to his unasked query. More queries came to his mind as she laughed at his expression.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Not much, but I got used to it. He kicks all the time," she reassured.

The door opened and shut quickly. Quietness seemed welcoming but at the same time alarming. After throwing the keys onto the kitchen counter he went looking for them, "Hey guys, I'm back..."

"Shhh," Eric had warned. A sight took him by surprise in his living room couch. Ryan froze in his spot a few feet away from them and stared. There lay his beautiful wife in his colleague's arms dreaming away, the cool breeze from the fan above calmly caressing a few blonde strands of hair as she held his unborn son.

"Thanks," Ryan said aphonically.

I hoped you like it! Please review!


End file.
